


Stealer of Hearts

by ninchannie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Double Life, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Pro Hero Hongseok, Villain Hyunggu, and honk is as dense as a fucking rock, horny boys, like... kino does NOT know how to show that he has a crush, worse actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Hyunggu smiles fondly at the flowers in his bloody hand, hoping that they’ll have the desired effect on his wanted recipient. The red roses and pink delight must be an understandable sign, even to the densest of dense, right?Placing the bouquet on the ground just outside of the puddle of blood leaking from the corpse, Hyunggu pulls one of his swords free again and dips it into the open body like a quill into ink.With a dreamy sigh, he begins to write.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Stealer of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My work for my dearest Alex <3<3<3<3<3 Thank u for wanting another one!! Holy cow!!! I hope you like it and that I made something good out of this idea? Ily!! uwuwu
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- well... murder... repeatedly  
> \- blood and gore (I think?)  
> \- morally questionable choices from pro hero Hongseok

Names are such a strange, abstract thing. Deliberate, yet so incredibly random, chosen for meaning or a display of pride and blood and more often than not, not by those who bear them.

It was no different for Hyunggu, or more precisely, for his second one. Not the one he was granted at birth, not the ones he acquired over the years from friends and foes alike. No, the one that became the most famous. The one feared amongst everyone.

He became the Stealer of Hearts for such a simple reason, it makes him laugh sometimes when he sees yet another headline with his villain title in it. He would’ve never chosen it himself, but as it is common, it was given to him by others. Heroes, news sites, he doesn’t even know.

All he knows is that the literalness of it is wonderfully laughable. He became the Stealer of Hearts, because that’s what he does. He takes hearts, it’s simple as that. But what no one knows, not even his closest trustees, is that what gave him his name, isn’t even his quirk.

He just steals the organ of life for the fun of it. The thought makes him chuckle as he skips towards the quivering victim whose fate he chose to seal today. Already so scared and Hyunggu didn’t even _do_ anything yet… well, other than stalk him down and follow him into the alley.

The high ponytail on top of Hyunggu’s head bounces cutely as he comes to a stop in front of the guy, a stark contrast to the aura of pure bloodlust going out from him. He doesn’t even try to exude it in the way Toga does, a fact he often uses to rile her up just a little.

“ _Boop_ ,” Hyunggu says cutely, bringing his pointer finger to rest in the middle of his victim’s chest, making him freeze in his spot.

“W-what-“, he manages to get out, his lips barely able to move. “What have you d-done?” The last word dies as his mouth stops doing what it’s supposed to do.

“Oh, you can’t move now,” Hyunggu giggles and twirls around himself once, ending in an exaggeratedly cute pose. He lowers his voice to barely a whisper and bends forward until his mouth is right next to the guy’s ear. “I stole your motion… but don’t worry, it’ll only be temporary, it’ll come back in a minute… well, it would, but…”

Like in slow motion, the victim’s eyes widen just so – or maybe Hyunggu is imagining that out of thrill of the chase. “You’ll be dead by then… or maybe I should play with you a little more, _hmm_ …” he says louder, an excited trill to his voice that must ring the other’s eardrums. “You’re wondering how I do it, _who I am_ , right?”

Secure in his steps, Hyunggu walks around the victim, twirling around here and there and grabbing onto the two short swords strapped to each side of his hips when he comes to a stand in front of the guy once more.

He cocks his head with a deadly smile that would bring even the strongest people to their knees.

“I’m your worst nightmare, your sweetest horror, I’m who you never expected me to be.” He waits then, counting down the seconds in his head. “You want to know who I am? I’m the Stealer. The Stealer of Hearts.” He grabs onto his swords and pulls them out of their sheaths just so. “And you can try run in five, four, three-“

With a suddenness that startles even Hyunggu, the victim tumbles out of his frozen state with a shriek and makes to turn around, but the villain is too used to this to let him get away, bringing a fist to his chest to make the man stumble backwards and fall on his back.

Hyunggu’s fist hurts, and he shudders at it, anger blazing in his eyes.

“Apparently I miscounted, how _embarrassing_ of me,” he says, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. He pulls the swords free unceremoniously, swishing them through the air to get used to the weight in his hands while stepping over his victim. “You’re dead.”

Not a second later, the man is. His chest is sliced open with a precision that took Hyunggu a decade to perfect and with which he makes sure to mark each and every one of his victims, two blades crossing their ribcage and making blood splatter out in the most stunning patterns.

It splashes over the dark fabric of Hyunggu’s costume, a short-sleeved, dark blue overall that is cinched in at the waist with two or three belts, depending on the day and mood. It’s accentuated by heavy, black boots and leather gloves that reach to his upper arms.

The villain squats down over the body, using all of his power to thrust the handle of one of his swords into the centre of the victim’s chest, cracking it open with a sick noise. The other sword is already back in its handle, only waiting for its twin to follow on the other side.

After it does, Hyunggu readjusts his leather gloves by pulling them over his elbows, and digs his way inside the body, hissing when sharp bones press down on his already hurting hand until he can feel the centre of pure warmth through the leather.

He yanks it out with a single pull, a strength behind it no one would expect from him.

The Stealer turns the heart in his hand a few times, carefully looking over it, before pushing it into the sachet he specifically created for this purpose which hangs off of his belts. When he stands back up, he takes a few steps back and looks at his work, at the beauty unfolding in front of him.

He really doesn’t care who finds the mess, which hero is closest, maybe even a bit _too_ close on his trail. He wouldn’t even care if a civilian found, even though he does not get the sick satisfaction out of that as many of his found siblings do.

The one thing – the single most important thing he cares about – is the message.

Hyunggu walks over to the dumpster he placed the bouquet on before cornering his victim, grabbing the flowers with his bloody, gloved hand. He smiles down fondly at them, hoping that they’ll have the desired effect on his wanted recipient. The red roses and pink delight _must_ be an understandable sign, even to the densest of dense, right?

Placing the bouquet on the ground just outside of the puddle of blood leaking from the corpse, Hyunggu pulls one of his swords free again and dips it into the open body like a quill into ink.

With a dreamy sigh, he begins to write.

♤♧♡♢

It’s not an uncommon occurrence at this point, but Hongseok still gets surprised every time he gets a call from the agency _before_ he finds the heart. He hums his way through the phone call, getting into his costume and gobbling down a bagel while he’s at it.

The heart isn’t in front of his door like it sometimes is – good, because he doesn’t want to buy yet another doormat for the second week in a row – no, it’s instead stuffed into his mailbox, which he only realizes by the small rivers of blood trickling out of the slits in the metal.

He sighs and decides to care for that later, immediately making his way to the scene.

When he arrives, it’s nothing out of the ordinary either. The corpse is mutilated like it usually is, with cross slits over the chest and a missing heart, presumably the one in Hongseok’s mailbox. A pretty bouquet of different flowers lies next to it – pink and red ones, how romantic – above a poem written in blood.

Now, Hongseok isn’t the most well versed in poetry, but even he realizes that the Stealer has a favourite writer, one he keeps quoting lines of. Richard Siken. Today’s excerpt makes chills run down Hongseok’s back, because it’s as if the Stealer knows him so personally, he can even guess his deepest, darkest desires, while Hongseok has no clue who the other is.

_Everyone could see the way his muscles worked,_

_the way we look like animals,_

_his skin barely keeping him inside._

_I wanted to take him home_

_And rough him up and get my hands inside of him, drive my body into his_

_like a crash test car._

Needless to say, Hongseok can’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

♤♧♡♢

Hongseok got his hero name for many reasons, the most obvious of course being his quirk. Transformation-types come in all kinds of shapes and forms and he just had the luck to at least look _normal_ most of the time. The only thing signalling his difference are extremely high levels of iron in his blood, that his quirk activates and pulls to his skin like a shield when he uses his quirk.

It’s not… the nicest process, that’s how he explained it in an interview once. It’s a _tiny_ _bit_ excruciatingly painful, but once transformed, his whole body is covered by a rusty-coloured metallic membrane that is impenetrable. The colour just so happens to perfectly fit those of old coins that sit in your purse a little _too_ long, and hence his name was born. Coin. Simple as that.

The other pro heroes say something different of course, namely that instead of listening to the sound of his name, one should read the kanji of it instead, to get the full picture. 子犬, technically read as _ko_ - _inu_ , means puppy, but quickly spoken ends up as Coin.

If asked, the hero will deny any and all connections to _that_ meaning of his name, even though his license clearly displays the characters.

It was weird at first, to be given a Japanese name. Hongseok came to Japan as a toddler and he always dreamed of becoming a pro hero. Now that he has to deal with villains – or really just with one particularly _intense_ one – he sometimes wonders why he didn’t just move back to Korea when his parents did and became a lawyer instead.

But it’s times like these that remind him how happy he is where he is. When he visits the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life, the one who makes him happiest.

Hongseok has a pot of flowers with him, some pink ones that he forgot the name of already and that unfortunately remind him of the bouquet he found at the scene in the morning. But Hyunggu will know what they are, and he won’t know of the horrors Hongseok faces at least once a week.

Even though he has flowers with him, Hongseok tells himself that it's _not a date_ , absolutely not. Hongseok is just bringing flowers to his very good friend Hyunggu. His good friend Hyunggu who is the most gentle, polite, smart person he ever met and who would never want more than friendship with someone as unrefined, as plain as Hongseok.

Yes, heroes have intrusive thoughts too.

When Hyunggu opens the door, all of those thoughts are blown away however, and Hongseok barely manages to stammer a greeting. Like on very fuzzy autopilot, he hands over the flowers, making Hyunggu’s cheeks turn bright pink, just like the blossoms.

Like a panic reaction, Hongseok’s quirk nearly activates, but he manages to keep himself in check when Hyunggu invites him in and leads him onto his cutely decorated roof balcony, where he prepared ice tea and baked treats for the two, placed on top of a gingham cloth next to a few candles.

A cast-iron bench with cute pillows is surrounded by dozens of different flowers that Hongseok knows Hyunggu dedicates most of his free time to, and it shows in their vibrant colours and sweet smell. He places the new ones down between two pretty pots and they fit in wonderfully.

When Hyunggu turns around with the most grateful smile Hongseok has ever seen on a person, the hero thinks the day might become one of his favourite days ever, despite the, well, _questionable_ start to it.

Sitting down, Hongseok takes in the beautifully decorated table, Hyunggu even having plucked a small bouquet of red roses and smaller pink flowers. They almost look like the bouquet Hongseok found that morning… they _exactly_ look like those. What a strange coincidence.

When Hyunggu sits down – close enough to Hongseok to make his heart race – he follows his guest’s gaze. “Do you like them? I picked them for you,” he says softly, bringing a hand to his face to push a single curl of his silver hair behind his ear.

Hongseok’s mouth falls open because Hyunggu looks completely magical, enchanting, too pretty to be a person like any other. His eyes shine brightly when he blinks up at the other, his lips parting and it almost seems like he’s moving closer, like he-

Gulping, Hongseok’s eyes fall to a dark shadow in his peripheral and when they focus on it, he realizes it’s Hyunggu’s dainty, frail hand, usually so pale and soft, but now with deep red bruises on the knuckles. He pulls back from a position he didn’t even realize he was falling into.

“Y-your hand,” he breathes softly. “What happened?” There’s obvious concern in his voice that makes Hyunggu blush more, even though he almost seems… nervous?

Ignoring it, Hongseok gently takes Hyunggu’s small hand into his and turns it around, inspecting the damage. He can feel the way the other’s breath stutters when Hongseok presses a soft, fleeting kiss to fingers.

When Hongseok realizes what he’s done, he quickly pulls back with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks burn up but Hyunggu doesn’t look taken aback or irritated, only surprised. Their hands are still touching, but neither of them makes a move to stop.

“I slipped earlier and fell on it,” Hyunggu explains with a soft voice and an even softer smile. The bruises honestly look more like the ones Hongseok has seen after fights, when one of the other heroes threw a punch a little too heavy, but Hyunggu has no reason to lie to him, so he easily lets himself be lulled into believing the words.

His tongue feels heavy and wet in his mouth, impossible to form words, so he just nods and keeps his hand gently covering Hyunggu’s, even when he has to awkwardly bend to reach one of the glasses on the table, taking a big sip of the cold beverage to hopefully calm him down.

They’re just friends and this is not a date, Hongseok tries to remind himself. But there’s only so much he can ignore. At some point, there’s too much he _can’t_ ignore. Like the way Hyunggu smiles as soon as their eyes meet. The way his face lights up when Hongseok compliments him on the tea, the delicious treats, the beautiful rooftop garden he created. With a heavily beating heart, Hongseok stops ignoring.

They’re not just friends, he’s slowly becoming aware of that.

But like most good things, Hongseok knows they’re ruined easily, and they’re ruined especially easily for a hero. He still has no trace on the Stealer, who decided to make _him_ the centre of his attention. In no world would Hongseok dare to put someone else in danger, just because he caught feelings.

Hyunggu is too important to be put in the middle of a fight he has no clue about. He’s too important to Hongseok even, to be lost to a little crush.

So, with a heavy heart, Hongseok swallows the fuzzy feeling on his tongue and ignores the butterflies in his stomach. He shuffles away from Hyunggu just so and for the rest of their meet-up, he tries to keep a polite, friendly distance.

He can feel the way Hyunggu’s mood turns less bright. The way his gaze comes to rest on Hongseok heavily, with a dozen unasked questions. His touches are a little too purposeful to be coincidence, fingers grazing over thighs, hands on shoulders when small talk turns into laughter. But Hongseok doesn’t allow himself to enjoy it.

If hurting Hyunggu is the only way to keep him safe, that’s what Hongseok has to do, even though it pains him just as much.

♤♧♡♢

The Stealer has his back to the entry of the secluded driveway, but he can hear the thundering of footsteps echo up the walls of the tall factory buildings all around him. Blood is dripping from between his fingers that are trembling with anger. He isn’t completely done yet, he only wrote the poem, only stole the heart. The bouquet is still resting on the side, not yet placed where it needs to be.

“S- _stop_!” A completely panicked voice echoes to him and Hyunggu freezes at once, as if his own movement got stolen for a change. He knows that voice, knows it softly and filled with laughter, uttered through a smile and not distorted in horror.

He likes the sound of it like this.

Deliberately, he takes his time turning around, first sending a glance over his shoulder, knowing his face is mostly casted in shadow. Then, step for step he walks to the side, watching the hero in his peripheral as he grabs the flowers, blood dripping over the stems.

Only after turning the bouquet in his hands a few times, carefully assessing them to be perfect, he turns around, walking further into the light streaming in from the street behind the hero. The shadows cling to him, like they know Hyunggu is one of them.

Coin stands frozen in place and the Stealer hasn’t even touched him yet.

“You came too early,” the villain says with an exaggerated sigh and he can see the way the gears are turning in Hongseok’s pretty little head, the way the metallic gloss laid over him slowly fades away as he realizes who’s standing in front of him, who’s voice is reaching his ears and bouncing from the walls.

And yet, what he decides to stammer out comes as a surprise to Hyunggu. No hurt, no betrayal, just confusion.

“Y-you- your power…“ Coin’s voice quivers, broken. There’s no trace of hero anymore, just Hongseok. “It has nothing to do with stealing hearts. Y-you just ripped his heart out, you-“

“You saw that?” Hyunggu interrupts him, annoyance in his voice. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. “How unfortunate… But you’re right, my power isn’t taking people’s hearts away.”

Hyunggu can see the way Hongseok’s Adam’s apple bops when he steps closer, ready to take the hero’s mobility away if he’d make a stupid move. But Hongseok stays in place, completely still. A weird fondness overcomes Hyunggu, and he hopes it’s not visible how much his hands are trembling.

“You’re not going to tell me?” The hero asks, even though his intonation shows that he already knows the answer.

Licking his lips once – and Hyunggu notices the way Hongseok’s eyes fall to his mouth – the villain shakes his head. “No,” he replies confidently, a single syllable. Easy. “But maybe you can find out one day, if you choose right.”

Hongseok’s brows furrow, his chest heaving. “Ch-choose right? What do you mean?” He gasps, and now he looks terrified, but he still doesn’t move.

Bringing a finger to his chin, Hyunggu acts pensive for a few seconds, exhilarated at seeing Hongseok, of seeing the pro hero Coin so openly terrified. It’s his doing. Hyunggu’s and the Stealer’s, both the same person but also not.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you came early… gives me time to leave before your friends arrive,” Hyunggu says with a cute smile, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’ll let me go, right Hongseok?” Languidly, he drags a bloody finger over Hongseok’s cheek, delighted to see his skin stay rosy, no use of his quirk in sight. “You will have to, or I’ll just force you to.”

Surprisingly quickly, Hongseok shakes his head. A breath leaves him, shuddery and weak, but when his eyes meet Hyunggu’s, they’re filled with confidence.

“I’ll let you go,” he says, clearly conflicted at betraying his hero colleagues, but he shakes himself out of it. He could never let Hyunggu down, even though he isn’t who Hongseok thought he was. “I’ll always let you go.”

There’s a flush rising in Hyunggu’s cheeks, an obvious sign of his scary façade cracking away. His heart is beating wildly, like it never has before, and he hopes Hongseok won’t be able to feel it in their proximity… Or maybe he should. Maybe Hyunggu wants him to know. It’s time for him to finally know.

He shakes himself out of it, no time for that, patting Hongseok’s cheek twice. “That’s what I thought,” he replies, and his smile is ice-cold. Hyunggu looks down at the bouquet in his hands, before dropping it between them, right in front of Hongseok’s feet. It’s followed by the heavy thud of meat, the heart squelching once it lands.

The Stealer steps around Coin, leaving bloody footprints in his wake and it only feels like a heartbeat for the hero to turn around, but there’s no trace of the villain to be found.

Hongseok’s whole body is shaking, each step closer to the slaughtered body feeling heavier than the one before and it takes him minutes to read over the single line Hyunggu left for him – Hyunggu, his soft, gentle Hyunggu. The Stealer.

He feels sick when his brain finally deciphers the bloody letters, all the little hints he missed all this time becoming vivid pictures. Hyunggu never talking about his quirk, about what he does for a living. Hyunggu loving flowers and conveniently growing the same ones Hongseok gets from the Stealer.

Hyunggu telling Hongseok he’d give him his heart when they became friends years ago and Hongseok telling him _don’t do that, you need it_. What a coincidence that the Stealer started wreaking havoc at that time, that hearts started turning up on Hongseok’s doorstep right after.

Once more, Hongseok looks down at the bloody line of the poem, and he hates that despite his realisation, despite him _knowing_ that the Stealer is Hyunggu, that his friend is a villainous murderer, he finds nothing but truth in the words.

_your body told me in a dream it’s never been afraid of anything_

He’s not afraid of the Stealer, not anymore. He’s not afraid of Hyunggu and not even afraid of lying to the agency, to other heroes about it. He’d do it any day and weirdly enough, that’s what calms him down.

Coin turns around and makes metal appear around his hand to grab the bouquet, not leaving fingerprints as he places it above the poem. On his way out of the alley he grabs the heart, and he runs like he never did before, ready to make nothing about the crime scene look unusual.

He just gets home when his phone rings.

“A new victim,” he’s told. “The Stealer of Hearts got away again.”

Oh, if they only knew.

♤♧♡♢

Time has become Hongseok’s enemy instead of any villain. It’s been two weeks, two excruciating weeks of waiting for calls on a new murder from the Stealer, of looking for hearts outside of his apartment and staring at the unseen messages he sent Hyunggu, that never got answered.

He just wanted to keep him safe, to get the Stealer so maybe there would be a way to be more than friends. That’s what they both wanted, right? It’s definitely what Hongseok wanted. But he never expected he’d have to protect Hyunggu from himself, and after finding out about who he also is, he doubts he would even need to do that. The Stealer is capable enough to fight for himself.

Hongseok betrayed his morals, his fellow heroes. He betrayed all the bereaved that are waiting for the Stealer of Hearts to finally be caught and punished. He did it without blinking an eye, because above all, Hongseok would never betray Hyunggu.

And yet, he let him get away and as a thank you – a fucked up, evil thank you – Hyunggu vanished right after. No trace of the villain, but also not of Hongseok’s friend left behind. It sits heavy on the hero’s bones to say the least.

Working out has become his only distraction. Well, it always has been, but ever since the fateful day, Hongseok has completely succumbed to it and he can see it take effect in the way his costume sits even tighter when he tried it on once just to make sure it still fits. In the way his muscles burn each day.

He’s just out of the shower after a less strenuous workout, feeling refreshed but not as powered out as he’d like. Restlessness is a constant companion these days, just a looming sense of waiting and expecting. Maybe he should visit Hyunggu’s apartment again, just to make sure-

There’s a knock on the door and Hongseok nearly shrieks in surprise, dropping the towel hanging around his shoulders on the floor. He has a perfectly functioning doorbell, one used when he gets food delivered or orders something online. Barely does he have visitors and they definitely wouldn’t just knock.

Careful to not make any noise – even though his startled sound from earlier probably gave him away already – he tries to sneak to the door as quietly as possible. Hongseok takes his time pushing the metal disc covering his peephole to the side, bending to look through it when it knocks once more, and he startles again.

“Hongseok,” someone says, and the hero’s blood runs hot when after two weeks he finally hears Hyunggu’s voice again. “I know you’re there, I heard you squeal.”

Under no circumstances whatsoever should Hongseok open his door. He has deceived the other heroes enough already, is _in danger_ with a murderous villain that revealed himself to him standing in front of his door. He shouldn’t let him in, neither into his apartment, nor into his heart.

For all of his strong exterior, Hongseok is a horribly weak man.

He rips the door open in the blink of an eye and Hyunggu, apparently leaning against it, tumbles right into Hongseok’s arms. His hair is slightly different, with dark blue strands on top, making the silver look even more vibrant.

Hongseok only passingly realizes that Hyunggu is clinging to his shirtless chest, kicking his shoes off – a pair of bath slippers with ducks printed on them – and knocking the door shut with his heel in a surprisingly smooth motion.

He doesn’t let go of Hongseok once, and the hero keeps his hands steady under Hyunggu’s arms as well. Other to when Coin caught the Stealer in the act, this is the closest the two have ever been, but miraculously, it’s not scary, not awkward.

From the movement of Hyunggu slamming the door shut, the two stumble backwards a bit, ending up even closer together and when Hyunggu blinks up at Hongseok with wide eyes, his expression filled with unhidden admiration, Hongseok forgets all the questions and worries that piled up over the last few weeks in an instant.

He’s about to speak up, but Hyunggu beats him to it. “The league wasn’t happy I let you go like that, so I had to lay low for a little,” he breathes out. “I’m sorry.”

Hongseok’s heart is beating heavier than it ever has before as he shakes his head. For all he cares, the whole League of Villains could be after his ass right now, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than here, with Hyunggu in his arms.

He wants to say that it’s okay, that there’s no need to be sorry, when instead he bends down and presses his lips to Hyunggu’s in a move that surprises them both.

Hyunggu freezes for a second, before his fingers clamber for purpose against Hongseok’s muscular arms and a mewl finds its way out of his throat. One second it’s just a first kiss, hasty and without thought, and the next Hyunggu jumps up easily, wrapping his legs around Hongseok’s middle like he weighs nothing, and nervousness turns to deliberation.

Hongseok is careful and reserved, always polite, but it’s like Hyunggu has taken him over completely, corrupted him in all the best ways. His hands drag down the other’s waist, hiking him up by the back of his thighs, pressing him even closer.

Smiling against the hero’s mouth, Hyunggu follows suit, threading his fingers into Hongseok’s hair and messing it up beautifully, pulling just to feel Hongseok whimper into his mouth, whine wordless pleas against his tongue.

He’s strong enough to hold Hyunggu up for hours probably, but he’s still shaking, trembling with the suddenness and intensity of it all, so he slowly steps backwards until he can feel the couch hit his legs, letting himself fall on it and Hyunggu right on top of him.

It knocks them apart just so and with wide eyes and glossy lips, Hyunggu pulls back, bringing a few fingers to his lips as if he can’t believe what just happened. When he drops it to Hongseok’s naked chest afterwards, his eyes widen even more as his blush creeps down his neck.

His fingers are trembling when he drags them over Hongseok’s skin, nails digging in over his pecs. The hero is completely captivated by Hyunggu’s concentrated gaze, by the way he can see his heartbeat shake the fabric of his shirt.

When the villain looks back at him, directly into his eyes, Hongseok feels like pure lava washes over his body, making him feel hot inside and out.

“We should probably talk…” Hyunggu says with a soft voice, shy in comparison to the sting of his nails against Hongseok’s skin. Carefully, the older runs his hands up from Hyunggu’s thighs over his back, lingering on his ass before dragging higher, pushing up underneath the fabric and coming to a tight hold around the other’s slim waist.

“Yeah, we really should,” he says, his voice quivering and rough. He can feel the way Hyunggu’s body curls in response, pressing into his touch. His legs spread further around Hongseok’s middle and bring him even closer, their crotches aligning, and the sudden pressure makes them moan out in unison.

Hyunggu feels hot too, like the wave of lava engulfed him as much as it did Hongseok. He’s wearing stiff jeans but Hongseok can feel him through them anyway, his own sweatpants making his arousal embarrassingly obvious as well.

Dropping his head forward, Hyunggu looks almost shy as he peeks up at Hongseok through his lashes. “Or we could, I don’t know, fuck?” His voice is awfully shy but even more so filled with mirth. His giggle comes a second too late to play the question off as a joke and Hongseok feels all but mindless to chime in.

“W-we could, we definitely could,” he says, only making Hyunggu erupt in more giggles and Hongseok can’t help but avert his eyes in embarrassment. “I mean you started it, I didn’t know it would be this laughable.”

Hyunggu’s laughter stops immediately and he brings delicate fingers to Hongseok’s chin to gently force his gaze upwards again. “It’s not,” he says calmly. “I mean it. I just thought you’d never want to… not after you saw what I did…” His words are ambiguous, as if he’s almost worried to speak his mind.

“Believe me, I want to,” Hongseok replies and his voice is surprisingly steady. Hyunggu’s thumb is resting under his lower lip so he moves just so, to be able to press a kiss against it. “I still want to, even after I saw… that…”

“So I’m not just a bloodthirsty monster for you?” There it is again, the shy, worried tone that Hongseok would steal planets for to be able to make it disappear. He remembers the giggles of the other, his soft smiles and even though he can also still remember gloves dripping red and evilly blinding eyes, he’d never call Hyunggu bloodthirsty, nor a monster. Except if he’d want that.

He shakes his head, lips dragging against Hyunggu’s thumb. “I don’t see you as any of these things. What you’ve shown me over the years has been far, far more important to me.” He chuckles then. “You wanted to give me your heart, remember? I think you did that every single time you talked to me.”

Hongseok is sure that if Hyunggu wouldn’t already be a healthy pink shade, he’d blush. “I gave you many, many hearts over the years… I think like one hundred and sixty-three, but I didn’t count or anything.”

“And I needed none of them. I’ve had yours all along.” Hongseok’s voice is barely more than a whisper, dying off when Hyunggu slowly bends down with a small smile on his face. Right before their lips touch, Hongseok takes a deep breath. “Also, I counted, and it was one hundred and sixty-five… not that that matters.”

Teeth blind Hongseok as Hyunggu drifts off to the side, pressing his head against the back of the couch. “I really thought you’d hate me,” he admits, and his smile fades a little. “I’m glad you don’t.” As if to take the gravity off of his words, he pulls Hongseok’s lip back a little with his thumb, before letting it bounce back.

The hero smiles from the cute gesture, but his gaze darkens when he pokes his tongue out just so, to graze over Hyunggu’s fingertip. “I really like your fingers,” he says with a small laugh. “I love your hands… how can hands be _this_ attractive?”

Sitting up straighter again, Hyunggu makes sure to press his crotch down hard against Hongseok as he pulls his hand back, holding both arms out in front of him and wiggling his fingers cutely. “Oh, these old things? These are the hands of a killer, Hongseok. The fingers that dig into flesh and pull out hearts just for you.”

Hongseok shivers underneath him, his own fingers digging harder into Hyunggu’s skin, making him grind down a little. “Remember that thing about not talking and instead fucking? Yeah, maybe we should do that… or else I’ll cum like this.” The last sentence is added in nothing but a whisper as he pulls Hyunggu down into a kiss.

The other indulges him for a few seconds, nearly losing himself in the feeling before regaining some semblance of coherent thought. Evilly, he thrusts his hips down harshly, feeling Hongseok buck up against him.

“Maybe I want that,” he sighs into the kiss, followed by another thrust. His zipper is burning against his own erection, but it’s worth it when Hongseok’s mouth turns lax and Hyunggu can lick into it languidly. When he pulls back, a line of spit connects their lips. “Maybe I can make you cum like this, and then afterwards you fuck me while sucking on my fingers… I’d like that.”

Hongseok isn’t sure if it’s a threat or a promise, but he doesn’t mind either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments. Tell me your fav parts, keysmash, write me an essay, everything is encouraged!! (it makes my day)
> 
> My twt/CC: ninchannie


End file.
